Each time a client initiates a transaction with a version store, such as a database, a certain number of resources are consumed. These resources may continue to be consumed even after the transaction commits or aborts until all transactions that were initiated prior to the transaction have also completed. In a version store with a high frequency of changes, such as a file replication system (FRS), or in a version store having a small amount of resources compared to concurrent transactions, the resources needed by transactions in progress may exceed the amount of resources that are available. What is needed is a method and system for limiting resource usage of a version store.